Falando de Amor
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Arthur estava apaixonado por Alfred...Isso era incontestável, evidente. Mas seria assim tão obvio para o estadunidense?... Claro que não...Se ele ao menos soubesse...Songfic


Essa fic ficou quase poetica pra mim o.o...  
Me digam o que vocês acham que eu posso até colocar "Poetry" como gênero. =O

Bem, eu queria escrever uma fic que, para variar, o Arthur descobrisse primeiro que estava apaixonado pelo Al...Não que não tenham fics assim, mas é que..São poucas sabe? Mas isso não significa que a fic é UkUs (Infelizmente)

Com participação especial, codjuvante e musical do meu querido Brazilzinho~  
leiam e entenderam.

A musica usada na fic é do Grande **Tom Jobim**, musica de mesmo nome da fic "**Falando de Amor**", recomendo viu.

Então...Á fic o/

* * *

**_Falando de Amor_**

Inglaterra estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos sobre o que discutiriam naquela reunião de hoje, enquanto maldizia-se por estar chegando apenas alguns minutos adiantado, quando uma singela melodia o trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Áustria deve estar tocando alguma coisa provavelmente...

Adentrou na sala, ainda estava vazia com a exceção de um jovem moreno de olhos verdes, sentado na parte destinada a os americanos. Trazia um violão entre seus braços, e tocava uma melancólica canção.

- Brazil?

- Ah, Inglaterra – cessou a melodia - Foi mal não sabia que a reunião já estava pra começar...

- Alright, ainda restam alguns minutos para começar, pode seguir tocando se quiser – Não se tratando daqueles protótipos que Estados Unidos dizia ser musica, não se importava no mais mínimo.

- Ah, certo, obrigado! – E recomeçou a tocar.

Era simples, calma, e envolvente.

Encaminhou-se pela mesa, passando pelo brasileiro, não podendo deixar de notar a grande bagunça que se encontrava a mesa de Estados Unidos, e em um bufo irritado, começou a arrumar a mesma, enquanto o moreno desatava a cantar baixinho.

_Se eu pudesse por um dia_

Ele cantava baixo, no entanto conseguia ouvir perfeitamente, quiçá pela proximidade em que estavam, enquanto ajeitava os papeis do estadunidense e fazia uma pilha com os mesmos, e com tal ato fazendo com que uma foto do dono daquele lugar caísse de entre as paginas de documentos.

_Esse amor, essa alegria_

Nela, ele sorria, e não pode deixar de sorrir também ao vê-la. Aquele sorriso infantil e bobo...Ao passar dos anos...Por mais que mudará seu sorriso se mantinha o mesmo...

_Eu te juro, te daria_

Sem perceber, como por inércia, passou a mão suavemente sobre a face impressa do outro. Como hipnotizado por um olhar que nem estava presente, dado que o jovem estampado naquele brilhoso papel sorria de olhos fechados.

_Se pudesse esse amor todo dia_

Se pudesse... Tocar pessoalmente esta face, encostar seus lábios naquelas que pareciam só falar ideias mirabolantes, poder sentir seu alento, que provavelmente deve lembrar alguma de suas comidas tão excêntricas para ele...

_Chega perto, vem sem medo._

Se pudesse... O ter perto de si...Sem que fosse por uma briga, uma ridícula discussão... Poderem se aproximar... Sem as faíscas do passado para lhe afastavam... Uma vez mais.

_Chega mais meu coração_

Pertos o suficiente para ouvirem o coração do outro palpitar, acelerar...Mesmo que fosse em um simples abraço...Não importava... Se fosse entre eles, não seria simples...

_Vem ouvir esse segredo_

Largou a foto sobre a mesa irritado, como se ela tivesse lhe ofendido, ou lhe causado algum mal. Desde quando?...Quando havia nascido este sentimento em seu peito? Aquela pessoa que a pouco admirava sua simples imagem em papel...O criara...o Educara...Como poderia...Sentir agora tal coisa...Tais sentimentos...Como poderia..

_Escondido num choro canção_

Por mais que negasse, era algo que não tinha mais marcha atrás... Por mais que lhe doesse o peito as lembranças que os separaram... Por mais que lhe doía essa distancia...Que mantinham... Algo menor que uma real amizade...

_Se soubesses como eu gosto_

Se soubesse... Se apenas soubesse deste sentimento forte que queimava em seu peito...O que faria? Como reagiria?

_Do teu cheiro, teu jeito de flor_

Seu cheiro forte a café... Seus cabelos loiros e opacos, mas brilhantes o suficientes para lembrar uma pequena flor, seu sorriso desconcertante, seu jeito alegre e inovador...

_Não negavas um beijinho_

Como desejava... Como sonhava beijá-lo, em sua boca, suas bochechas, suas pálpebras, sua testa...Seu queixo, seu pescoço...

_A quem anda perdido de amor_

Suspirou pesadamente, se lembrando então de sua atividade que o trouxera ali, terminando de arrumar a pilha de papeis sobre a mesa, e deixando a foto que o mexerá sob as outras folhas. Se perdendo uma ultima vez em sua imagem.

_Chora flauta, chora pinho._

Sentiu seu coração apertar, seus olhos arder e sua respiração tensar-se.

_Choro eu o teu cantor_

Como lhe doía... E como lhe era necessária essa emoção... Este sentimento... Por mais que lhe fizesse sofrer... Talvez lhe fazia sorrir...

_Chora manso, bem baixinho._

Levantou o rosto e olhou para o sol pela janela, não, não iria chorar como um tolo apaixonado... Essa dor, esta alegria estranha que sentia... Estaria ali, guardada dentro de si... E só.

_Nesse choro falando de amor_

Nessa dor em seu peito que clamava por amor...

_Quando passas, tão bonita(o)_

Ao tempo que pensará em sair da sala um instante, beber um pouco de chá, relaxar... O viu... Ao fundo do corredor, se encaminhando para a sala de reuniões, parecia distraído, caminhava simplesmente, enquanto bebia o que deduzia acertadamente ser café.

_Nessa rua banhada de sol_

O sol que adentrava pelas janelas de vidro, iluminava seu corpo, sua face, seus olhos tão azuis quando o dia mais claro... Que poucas vezes via em suas próprias terras.

_Minha alma segue aflita_

Parecia não ver nada a sua frente, além do que lhe convinha, seu café e o chão ao qual andava... Sem ao menos ver, os olhos verdes que lhe observavam ao longe e atentos...

_E eu me esqueço até do futebol_

Nada, não conseguia pensar em mais nada... Além da figura que se aproximava de si... Nem mesmo de seu amado chá, sua comida que ao menos a ele lê agradava, nem mesmo o esporte que inventará e tanto gostava. Não sabia nem mesmo se teriam outras nações andando pelo corredor... Nada... Apenas a imagem do Estadunidense passava por sua cabeça.

_Vem depressa, vem sem medo._

Caminhando passo a passo em sua direção sem notá-lo, num ritmo acelerado, não recomendado para uma caminhada convencional. Andava impetuosamente... Avançava cada vez mais perto de si... Sem vê-lo.

_Foi pra ti meu coração_

Sentia como seu peito acelerava, seu rosto ruborizava, seu olhar se perdia, só com a simples imagem de quem seus devaneios clamavam. Para o qual seu coração havia sido, inconscientemente, prometido.

_Que eu guardei esse segredo _

Por mais que tentasse esconder tais sentimentos, ali estavam, a flor da pele, gritando por dentro de seu corpo... Exigindo algo que...

_Escondido num choro canção_

... Se pudesse ... Enfim, poucos metros da sala, o americano pareceu perceber o olhar de seu ex-tutor acenando para o mesmo, e dizendo palavras que o inglês não pode captar...

Deu um simples aceno de cabeça, indiferente, e se encaminhou á seu próprio lugar simplesmente.

_Lá no fundo do meu coração._

A canção cessará, os países entraram, tumultuaram e sentaram-se, e a reunião iniciou-se...

E no momento em que Estados Unidos levantara para dar sua 'brilhante' ideia, Inglaterra dissimulou seu olhar fixo naqueles belos olhos por detrás de um dos seus papeis...Esperando o momento que terminará sua alucinada dissertação.. . Para que pudesse contestá-lo...Ao menos isso podia...

Ah, se simplesmente soubesse... O que sinto...

O que farias Alfred?...

* * *

Nyai! Eu não acredito que escrevi esta fic!  
Está é uma das minhas ideias... Que eu penso que nunca viram pro 'papel'

Essa eu não esperava...Fiquei surpresa ao ver seu fim...Que coisa...

Então...Merece algum Review? ó.ò


End file.
